


Should've Worshiped Him Sooner

by maddie_55



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Basically, Bottom Ronan, Dirty Talk, M/M, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Top Adam, adam is turned on by ronan in his school uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_55/pseuds/maddie_55
Summary: “Fuck you, Parrish” Ronan attempted to push Adam off. Both boys were pretty equally matched in strength so Ronan struggled. 
“You like getting fucked, I like fucking you, what’s the problem here?” Adam tilts his head to the side, looking down at Ronan and pinning his wrists against the grass. 
“You, Adam Parrish, the biggest fucking nerd in the whole fucking school, wants to fuck right behind it?” Ronan continued his attempt at escape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have not written a fanfiction or short story in over two years. So this is no where near perfect but hopefully after some practice I'll get better.   
> Also I know people are very adamant about Ronan/Adam never using pet names but I only used them like twice plus I like it and they're horny highschoolers leave them alone. They characters aren't a perfect replica of the books/canon but I'm not Maggie so yeah.  
> Anyways I hope at least someone likes it and if you have any ideas/requests leave a comment and I'll for sure attempt to write it :) Sorry for any mistakes, it was only me editing it and thank you for reading!

Adam quickly wrapped Ronan’s tie in between his fingers, practically pouncing on Ronan. Ronan managed to smirk before hitting the ground, knowing Adam’s intentions. Although they both loved sex, Adam was the kinkier one of the two – mostly owed to Adam’s filthy, filthy mouth. Thinking about this always amused Ronan (and turned him on) as no one would ever expect sweet Adam to be as dirty as he is. Ronan loves it though. Anything from compliments, insults, and straight up dirty talk while fucking is one of Ronan’s favourite things. His Henrietta accent, with his slender hands tightly gripped on Ronan’s hips, his lean body thrusting into Ronan over and over and over again. Fuck.

Ronan hits the ground first, soft, bright grass breaking (somewhat) his fall. He keeps his eyes closed as Adam topples onto him, heavy breathing between the two. Adam still has his hand wound around Ronan’s tie while Ronan runs his fingers through Adam’s thick hair.

“What are you doing, Parrish?” Ronan brings the smirk back, knowing exactly what Adam is doing.

“You. In this uniform. Driving me crazy” Adam pushes out between the rapid neck kisses he’s giving Ronan. Well, Ronan knew Adam was horny but that reason was unexpected.

“Wai- what? You’ve seen me in this uniform before – “

“Yeah but today I can’t hold back” Adam whispers in Ronan’s ear, making Ronan shudder. He turns his head to the side, but this only exposes his neck more for Adam to ravage. He can already see the dark purple hickies forming on his collarbones and neck. If he listens carefully, Ronan can hear faint laughter and gossiping coming from the school grounds.

“Parrish, what are you doing? As much as I’d love to have your dick pounding into my ass, we are just outside of school grounds. The other kids will hear us” Ronan reasons

“Better moan loud so they can hear clearly then, huh?”

The words jolt like lightning bolts straight into his pants – immediately making his dick rock hard.

“Baby…what’s gotten into you? Is this some joke?” Ronan asks. Adam knew he was serious when Ronan called him baby – they almost never call each other pet names except when fighting or fucking or both.  Ronan stopped running his hands through Adam’s hair but left them in a comfortable position resting in his boyfriend’s hair.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Adam groaned, finally freeing Ronan’s sore, marked up neck. Adam stopped and admired his work for a few seconds, releasing a quiet moan. The worries and anxiety slowly flowing out of Ronan with the ground he lay on drinking it all up.

“Fuck you, Parrish” Ronan attempted to push Adam off. Both boys were pretty equally matched in strength so Ronan struggled.

“You like getting fucked, I like fucking you, what’s the problem here?” Adam tilts his head to the side, looking down at Ronan and pinning his wrists against the grass.

“You, Adam Parrish, the biggest fucking nerd in the whole fucking school, wants to fuck right behind it?” Ronan continued his attempt at escape.

To be fair, Ronan was only trying half heartedly, but he’d never admit it. He was totally turned on and at this point there was no way to deny that.

“Seeing you in this uniform made me really fucking horny, as you can probably tell.” Shit, Adam thought he’d never say those words, to anyone, ever. School used to be his safe zone, his comfort. Adam could spend hours getting lost in books, lectures, reports. When he focused on school work, the bruises didn’t hurt as much and he almost forgot about what was waiting for him at home. He liked school so much because it was predictable and calm, unlike anything else in his life. His teachers would always sip their coffee right before class, there were always a few students who dragged themselves into class right as the bell rang. He knew what was going to happen, and that was safe. When he was at school, he could focus on work instead of his personal problems. But most importantly of all, he didn’t have to see his father.

But when he and Ronan started dating, started falling in love, started weaving into each other, Adam’s whole world was flipped inside out. And for once, everything he thought he knew was wrong.

How could someone so rash and impulsive while simultaneously being so intelligent about being it? How can someone confront danger so elegantly? How can someone unpredictable and reckless be gentle with him?

How can someone like Ronan love someone like Adam?

“You see me in my uniform everyday, dumbass” Ronan scoffs, and breaks Adam from his trance.

“First of all, you don’t even go to school everyday. Secondly, you rarely go to school. Thirdly, I’ve always thought you looked hot as fuck in the uniform and today is the day I can’t hold back” Adam shrugs his shoulders, careful not to release the grip on Ronan even though he stopped struggling for a while now.

“First of all, fuck you. Second of all, fuck you. Third of all, fuck me” Ronan still manages to keep the venom in this voice, but it doesn’t cover the desire laced throughout his words.

“Since you asked” Adam immediately stopped his attention on Ronan’s spotted neck and started trailing his nose down Ronan’s stomach.

Once Adam’s nose reaches the beige belt, he lifts up Ronan’s button up shirt just over his belly button. Adam rakes his hands up and down Ronan’s side, eyes lighting up with desire. Adam licks his lips as Ronan lets out a loud sigh. Adam’s face is directly above Ronan’s waist, and he finally looks up at his boyfriend.

Ronan’s lips are parted slightly, and his eyes are so fierce they light up every nerve in Adam’s body. Adam slowly moves back up to Ronan’s face, and presses their foreheads together like they always do.

Like when Adam shows up at Ronan’s door with a black eye. Like when Ronan fights with Declan again. Like when Adam is stressed over school and Ronan is stressed over Adam.

Like when Adam just needs his best friend.

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, you know that?”

“And you complained I talked to much? Just put your fucking dick in my ass already” Which was Ronan’s way of saying, “ _I know, you’re my best friend too_ ”.

Adam slowly began to unbuckle Ronan’s belt, staring at his part of his lean stomach that the shirt did not cover. The pale, soft skin resembled ivory and Adam wouldn’t doubt Ronan had been a Greek God statue in his past life. Adam cursed at himself for comparing a statue to a living being, but statues but nothing else could compare to Ronan’s effortless and encompassing beauty.

Adam finally undid the buckle, and pushed Ronan’s pants down mid-thigh.

“I’m not going to take your pants off because I want to fuck you in your uniform. So, you’re going to have to spread legs real wide for me baby. Can you do that?” Adam asked while biting at his lips in anticipation.

“Yes” Ronan spread his legs as wide as he could before his pants restricted him.

Adam tapped Ronan’s lips with two of his fingers, and Ronan raised an eyebrow questioning Adam. But because of Ronan’s deep affection for Adam’s hands, he didn’t hesitate for long before taking Adam’s fingers in his mouth.

“I don’t have lube so, this will have to do” Adam shrugged while Ronan slightly winced, but not without a slight moan.

Once Adam was satisfied, he quickly brought his fingers down to Ronan’s ass. Adam pushed his middle finger into Ronan quickly, craving the reaction from Ronan.

Ronan’s eyes went wide, and he gasped. His body tensed up for a moment, then he let out a low groan of shock and pleasure. A soft ‘fuck’ came from Ronan as he closed his eyes.

Distracted by this perfect reaction, Adam started fingering Ronan quickly. After a minute, Adam decided to add the second finger before the spit completely dried up.

Due to lack of lube, Adam had to introduced his index finger slower. Ronan’s hand started grasping at the grass, digging his fingers into the dirt. His face was contorted in attempt to hold back moans and keep quiet. Ronan kept straining his jeans trying to spread his legs wider in want, desire, need.

Ronan’s shirt was still halfway up his torso and Adam took the opportunity to run his dull finger nails up and down Ronan’s chest. The collar on Ronan’s shirt was still spiked up with his tie neatly tucked under (no thanks to Ronan, all thanks to Adam) which illuminated the fine sculpture that was Ronan’s neck and jaw.

Ronan dug his fingers deeper and deeper into the dirt, and thrusted his hips up lightly as he finally could no longer hold back the small but hot noises that always came out of Ronan during intimacy. Ronan would never let anyone else see him in a position like this – on his back, uniform dishevelled, legs spread, clawing at whatever his hands could reach, moaning like a bitch. This thought only made him harder, and brought out his possessive side. Adam tried to hide it as best he could as this was not one of his best qualities, it usually always came out when they were fucking (or about too). However, it also reminded Adam of how lucky he was to have Ronan. How lucky he was to have someone who would cut themselves open and expose themselves completely for him. How lucky he was to have on good thing in his life.

Adam slipped his fingers out of Ronan, dick practically begging him to fuck Ronan right fucking now.

“I’m going stretch you open with my cock now, and fuck you so hard when you walk into class everyone will know”

“Adam…don’t…we have to see these people everyday” Ronan got out between breaths

“Which makes it even more enticing” Adam argued while undoing his zipper, pushing his dick through his boxers, and lining it up with Ronan’s hole.

Due to lack of lube and Ronan always being tight as fuck, Adam had to push in as slowly as he was capable of.

As soon as the head of his cock enters, Adam is hit with his ‘sex high’. The rush of warmth and pleasure are all too much and Adam can hardly stand it. By hearing Ronan, it’s safe to say he is going through the same thing too.

Ronan’s legs are upright and pushed slightly to the side, resting on Adam’s left shoulder. Adam has one hand gripped tightly on Ronan’s waist and the other on Ronan’s ankle.

When he finally manages to get his whole dick in Ronan, he hisses, “Shit, you feel so fucking good I can’t handle it”

Ronan whines in response, and that’s all Adam needs to start slowly but surely picking up his pace. With each thrust, Adam only gives the next one faster and harder.

“Oh fuck Adam. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck” Ronan sobs, still trying in vain to keep his voice low, which really was not working out well.

“You sound so hot when you’re being fucked. Shit. I have to record it sometime” Adam says, making sure to store the idea in his head for later. He will definitely bring that up with Ronan.

Adam is fucking Ronan so hard the sound of skin against skin takes up most of the noise and drowns out the fading voices in the background, along with the ever increasing moans and whimpers from Ronan.

Ronan shot his hands up to Adam’s lower back, digging his nails into Adam’s skin. He raked his nails all across Adam’s back, drawing a few drops of blood.

“Ronan – god, you’re scratching up my back” Adam grunts, never loosing his face paced rhythm.

“I ca – sorry – oh god – Adam I cant – “ Ronan couldn’t even speak properly he was getting fucked so hard, and this only encouraged Adam to go harder, despite knowing he’d be finishing soon.

“You almost there?” Adam asked breathless, placing his hands on the ground on either side of Ronan’s head.

“O-obviously” No matter what, Ronan always had to be a smartass. Adam took a note in his head to remind himself to roll his eyes at Ronan later.

“How are you so fucking tight? Fucking hell Ronan” Adam says, head directly over Ronan’s, looking down at him. Ronan looks like a fucking mess with his school uniform all wrinkled and mangled.

Correction: Ronan looks like a really fucking hot mess.

 “I d-don’t kno-oh-w may-be because you have a sm-oh-all dick” Any other time Adam would have been pissed, but it was hard to take Ronan seriously while he could hardly make out the words while being fucking by Adam’s dick.

“Says the one who can hardly handle getting stretched out by my dick” Adam bit onto a hicky he left on Ronan’s neck earlier.

He always loved their bickering at each other, whether sexual or not. They did it all the time. Gansey actually asked them if they actually spoke normally to each other. Hell, they’d probably talk like this to each other on their wedding night.

“Okay, okay fuck. I’m really close Ronan”

“Then cum in my ass” Ronan demands, which basically pushes Adam to the edge.

Within a few more thrusts, Adam was cumming in Ronan earning an in sync moan from both the boys.

Adam knew he had to act quickly – partly because Ronan needed to come, and partly because he wanted to surprise Ronan one more time.

As soon as Adam had came, he replaced his dick with his fingers again and deep-throated Ronan’s hard cock.

“Holy fucking shit Parrish” Ronan yelped, attempting to move away before Adam held his hip down with his free hand.

Adam knew Ronan was sore, but he also knew Ronan loved the mix of pleasure and pain, so he continued on. The way Ronan twisted and winced was definitely a sight Adam loved seeing.

Right before the warning bell rang, Ronan gripped Adam’s hair and pushed his head down (as he couldn’t thrust his hips up) and came right down Adam’s throat. After a few moments of heavy breathing, they both started to stand up.

“Well that was sexy as fuck. Maybe I should wear this uniform more often” Ronan smirks, trying to smooth his shirt out and do up his belt. He didn’t even attempt the tie.

“You should wear the uniform Monday through Friday. You know, by going to school and attending class” Adam smiled gently, fixing Ronan’s tie and collar for him.

“Whatever” Ronan rolled his eyes but put his hands on Adam’s waist while he worked at Ronan’s tie.

“Oh god I’m going to be late for class” Adam said, realizing the second bell was about to ring.

“I’m sorry I bring out the worst in you while you bring out the best in me. Seems kinda unfair, huh?” Ronan looked away, genuinely feeling a bit guilty knowing how much school and grades and shit like that meant to Adam.

“Shut up. You bring out the absolute best in me” Adam lovingly runs a hand down Ronan’s face.

They both know it’s true.

 

 

 


End file.
